A Perilous Pursuit
by Casa Circe
Summary: In which Millerna geeks out over a mechanical arm, Eries obviously disapproves, and Folken thus finds himself at the mercy of two headstrong Asturian princesses. Based on an idea by Konstantya. One-shot.


A Perilous Pursuit

_Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me and the idea for this little story came from the wonderful Konstantya so I can't take credit for that either. Here is her original prompt (taken from Tumblr):_

"I don't know why, but I really want a fic where Millerna totally geeks out over Folken's arm because MEDICAL TECHNOLOGY, and Folken's like, "You don't find it frightening?" and she's like, "NO. I LOVE IT. NOW TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT. I NEED TO SEE HOW THIS BABY CONNECTS," and basically proceeds to completely weird Folken out with her enthusiasm.

Bonus points if they start bro-ing out over medicine."

_And okay, there isn't a lot of medical or technical terminology here because that is not my thing. But it was a fun idea to act upon and I hope that it does not disappoint too much. _

_It took a long time coming because I can be a lazy and unmotivated writer most days but it got done at any rate and I hope you like it. There may have been more of Eries in here than you intended but I couldn't resist including her and you know me well enough to know why._

"I don't think that would be very appropriate, Princess," Folken said diplomatically. He wasn't against the idea personally but he was concerned about the princess' reputation.

"You sound just like my sister," Millerna complained, "but I assure you it will be just fine."

In the end, the Asturian princess proved more persuasive than Folken had expected and so he relented. A few days after his arrival in Palas to seek asylum, the youngest princess had by chance discovered the existence of his artificial arm. Though he had always tried to be discreet about its presence, he had to move it every now and then and a brief glimpse was all it took to pique Millerna's interest.

Though her medical studies were on hold given the circumstances of the country, Millerna's inquisitive and scientific mind knew no rest and she did not want to pass up the opportunity for a fascinating study. She had always known that the Zaibach Empire had had groundbreaking advancements in technology and it was partly this reason why they were such a great threat. But seeing Folken's arm made her wonder what other advancements in the field of medicine Zaibach could have achieved and how she might make the most of the presence of one of the Emperor's former lead scientists.

"Such a waste," Millerna muttered as she made various measurements of the metal apparatus attached to Folken's shoulder, "if only Zaibach wasn't bent on world-wide destruction, there could be some real sharing of knowledge and technology."

"I'm afraid we can't have everything, your Highness," Folken commented dryly, watching her with something close to amusement.

Princess Millerna had managed to find a private chamber where she could conduct her study of Folken's arm without worrying about being disturbed or discovered. She had approached him and expressed her interest and he was so taken by surprise at the request that he could not find an excuse to refuse. He admitted that it would be an interesting endeavor, at the very least, and he was eager to be of service to someone who wanted only to do good.

Millerna took extensive notes, made detailed sketches, and asked questions excitedly. She showed no fear or repulsion at the mechanical arm, only fascination and awe. Words could not describe how refreshing this was to Folken, who had spent years hiding his artificial appendage to prevent putting people off.

In different circumstances, they could have been colleagues. Folken enjoyed her company, finding brief moments of respite after intense drilling and interrogation. They discussed a number of technical subjects and Folken found that the princess was a very engaging pupil. She listened attentively and eagerly absorbed all the concepts and processes he described to her. She would also occasionally ask for a demonstration and though Folken found moving his arm this way and that slightly awkward, he indulged her.

The scientist was now the test subject. And though he had been Dornkirk's guinea pig before, somehow this didn't bother him as much, if at all. He had come here to help and though this development was rather unexpected, he was still willing to share anything that would be of use to Asturia against Zaibach. And there was something about the princess' earnestness and determination that made him want to help her all the more. Her zeal for knowledge reminded him of an older version of himself, of a younger, untainted life. And he hoped that she would not have to endure the same fate as he did years ago.

However, in spite of Milerna's precautions, it did not take long for Princess Eries to discover her younger sister's sessions with the former Zaibach Strategos. She was the only one in the palace who kept a keen eye on her sister and she also noticed the frequent disappearances of their guest from Zaibach in between council sessions. Suspicions were raised and so she went to investigate. And suffice to say, she did not approve of what she found.

But her younger sister did not flinch under Eries' glare of disapprobation. Millerna did not seem the least bit concerned that she was alone in a room with a half-naked Zaibach general and a table full of notebooks and various tools.

If anything, it was Folken who seemed more embarrassed by the situation and he had endeavored to clothe at least half of his upper body so as not to seem bare from the waist up. He wore a sleeve over his real arm and his shirt managed to cover half of his chest while still allowing Millerna full view of his mechanical arm. But even with this, he felt dangerously exposed under the unyielding gaze of the older princess. She was not looking at him directly but he knew that she took note of his presence.

"Millerna, this is highly inappropriate," Eries admonished, but her sister cut her off before she could continue with the expected scolding.

"But, sister," Millerna contended, "this is important for future advancements in medical technology. What I learn from Lord Folken might help us revolutionize Asturian medicine and save countless lives."

"And how can you treat our guest in such a manner?" Eries protested, "Lord Folken is not your plaything to tinker with."

"I assure you I do not mind," Folken answered but his voice was lost in the sisters' discussion.

"But sister, he agreed to this because he knows it is for the greater good," Millerna claimed, "he wants to help us and whatever I learn from him today will be instrumental in the improvement of our technology and our medical procedures. Imagine all the injuries we could heal or prevent, all the people who could benefit from this kind of advancement. I am only thinking of our people's future."

"I am aware of your noble intentions, sister," Eries replied, "but do you not think that there are other ways of seeking knowledge than by clandestinely examining Lord Folken? And may I remind you that now more than ever, you have duties that you cannot afford to neglect, because these are for your people too."

They argued extensively on the subject, much to Folken's amusement. The two Asturian princesses were unfailingly obstinate and neither was going to give in. It was clear that a compromise had to be reached though Folken was unsure about how one would be negotiated. He had tried to intervene and make excuses for Millerna but neither noblewoman would have it. He knew now that this matter was between the sisters so he waited patiently for it to be resolved somehow.

At length, Millerna made a bold suggestion.

"Since you feel so strongly on the matter, sister," the younger princess proposed, "why don't you stay and 'chaperone' me as I perform my tests, to make sure that propriety is upheld. This way, I can go about my work and you can defend your principles."

Eries stared at her sister skeptically.

"This is ridiculous," she replied, "I have other more pressing duties to attend to and so do you."

"But this will not take long," Millerna argued, "and if you didn't interrupt my work I would have finished by now."

In the end, despite her protests, Eries stayed to indulge her little sister. She dared not refuse Millerna any more for fear of making the girl resort to more controversial methods. She would stay and make sure her sister did not do anything inappropriate which was always a possibility when a shirtless man was around, even with just one natural arm.

She herself would not be distracted by such temptations. As cool as ever, Eries retained her dignity and poise. Millerna behaved with a level of professional detachment that impressed her sister. During that whole period, it was Folken who was distracted by Eries' presence. He understood what she meant to do there and had barely said a word to her all the while her sister was tinkering with his arm. Since she was determined to avoid his gaze he was free to look at her as long as he wanted.

Even in her zeal to record her new knowledge, certain unscientific things did not escape Millerna's notice. After all, she had developed a keen eye for detail. Lingering glances and held breaths proved to be more interesting than the elaborate mechanical structure of a prosthetic arm. As she scribbled notes frantically, Millerna concocted another plan.

"I've run out of paper and there are a few pieces of equipment I need to conclude my research," the princess announced formally, "I must leave you both for a little while."

"Millerna, this has gone on long enough," Eries began to protest but her sister was already out the door.

"I'll only be a moment," Millerna called back, "and when I return, I will conclude this whole thing and we can all go about our business."

And so the princess and the Strategos had no alternative but to deal with each other's company.

Millerna would take her time even though she would not have to. She had decided that Lord Folken might as well provide some distraction to more than one Asturian princess.

Looking at each other could not be avoided this time. Common courtesy demanded that they acknowledged the other's presence and both the princess and the Strategos were nothing if not courteous. They were both adept at using propriety as a shield against the world's more inconvenient moments.

"I thought that you disapproved of your sister's endeavors in the field of medicine," Folken said, breaking the awkward silence that had persisted after Millerna's departure.

He had seen that Eries was determined to remain silent and since they did not often have opportunities to speak to each other in a more or less unofficial capacity, he decided to make the most of it. He felt that he had few enough allies in court and despite her diffidence; Princess Eries was one of them.

"She prevailed in spite of all my efforts to stop her," Eries replied with a sigh of resignation, "and I can't say I'm very surprised at that. The most I can do now is prevent her from doing anything too dangerous."

"If I may be so bold as to say this," Folken began gravely, "I believe you admire your sister despite your differences in opinion. Your apprehension doesn't necessarily stem from a need to suppress her but from one to protect her from the consequences of her eagerness."

Eries did not argue this point and simply nodded in agreement. She knew that Lord Folken was one of the few people who truly understood her worries as an older sibling.

"She is a brave and intelligent young woman and I am proud of her," Eries said, in a moment of rare disclosure, "I know that she can take care of herself now but that doesn't stop me from wanting to protect her. If anything, I am more determined to do so because her strength may lead her to greater danger."

"You know well," Folken acknowledged, "that even for the best of intentions, the pursuit of knowledge can sometimes be perilous. And there are some dark paths we cannot return from."

He looked down at his metal arm grimly and seemed lost in thought. He was glad when he heard Eries speak once more. Her voice pulled him back from the gloom of memory that had threatened to engulf him in that moment.

"I can only do so much," she admitted sadly, "but while I can, I will try and keep her safe."

Folken bowed his head solemnly, in acknowledgment of the nobility of the sentiment. He knew her feelings well and was only acutely aware of his own failure in this respect.

"Indeed," he said softly, "we do what we must while we still can."

Eries noticed the shadow that seemed to fall over him as he spoke and wondered what more lay behind his words. There was a great sadness in his eyes that he did not bother hiding from her and it moved her. She approached him carefully and to his surprise she laid her hand lightly on his real one. He stiffened at the contact but did not pull away.

"I am grateful to you for helping my sister," she said with an earnest smile, "in spite of everything, I know how much this work means to her and I have not seen her so happy in quite some time."

"I am happy to be of service, in any way that I can," he replied sincerely.

"And I do not believe that there are paths that are completely irreversible," Eries added gently, "it may take some time but when we find the strength to turn around, one agonizing step at a time, we can always come back."

Folken looked back at her in awe and the earnestness in her eyes gave him a comfort he had never expected to find. He nodded and squeezed her hand gratefully.

"Thank you," he said softly, "I shall take care not to forget that."

So it happened that Princess Millerna returned to find both her sister and the Strategos in better spirits. And the younger princess noted with delight that here was another subject worthy of investigation.


End file.
